Radio-based command systems for functions such as building automation, and the narrower functional range associated with residential automation, are available using a plurality of technologies. Among numerous technologies recognized and in use are X10®, Zigbee®, and Z-Wave® technologies. Of particular interest herein is Z-Wave technology, originally developed by Zensys, Inc. and supported by a consortium of users and product developers. Z-Wave standards, available through Zensys and the Z-Wave Alliance, are controlled by the consortium.
Typical Z-Wave terminal devices, commonly sensing or power switching apparatus or remote control units for such, include printed wiring assemblies (circuit boards) whereon Z-Wave modules, integrated circuits, and other components are affixed to form a product. Other than a one-time programming event, typical Z-Wave products (other than controllers) interface with premises electrical wiring and with RF messages.
Z-Wave Controllers accumulate network mesh connectivity based on polling and reports. In accordance with Z-Wave standards and specifications, Z-Wave terminal devices respond to messages from Z-Wave controllers to self-identify, to poll their surroundings for other terminal devices, and to report their connectivity within a network. Controllers then use accumulated mesh connectivity information to develop so-called “scenes” wherein any number of terminal devices within system limits may be set to specific values.
Current Z-Wave mesh network interface apparatus and methods primarily restrict functionality to systems of controllers and terminal devices, augmented with limited interface to security operations. Such apparatus and methods do not interface to general-purpose computers as host devices or support dynamic reconfiguration of terminal device functionality. Such apparatus and methods are further limited with respect to modes of operation, having a single mode of operation capable of configuration acquisition, setup of scenes, and command of execution of scenes. It is potentially useful at least to extend Z-Wave network functionality to provide a plurality of operating modes, to interface to host devices, to provide passive monitoring and logging of Z-Wave network operation, to provide signal boosting, and to reconfigure functionality of Z-Wave devices.